One for all
by Luka-sama
Summary: Para todos ellos Deku era alguien especial, un joven que simplemente intentaba hacer el mundo mejor y sonreir para los demás. Pero de una forma u otra, el chico había terminado dentro de la mente de ellos. (Deku x todos)
1. Telefono

_Hay una página es Facebook llamada "_ Izuku Midoriya 「𝓝𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝒆𝓶」" _donde tienen contenido genial de parejas de Boku no Hero, de todo tipo. En ella encontré que hay un gran número de parejas que me encantan de esta serie (Yaoi y no yaoi) así que pienso hacer una historia llena de One-shot de las parejas que ustedes quieran para Deku…y claro, que yo pueda escribir XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 **Celular**

Deku nunca fue muy fanático de los teléfonos celulares, bueno, tenía uno relativamente moderno para poder ver en internet los videos de All might y otros súper héroes. Pero dado a su poca interacción social de niño y joven, no tenía muchos números de contacto. Con solo tener el número de su madre y algunos familiares lejanos, era suficiente para avisar en caso de peligro.

Por eso ese día en la academia, donde Uraraka mostro un teléfono celular que había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo, sintió algo raro.

-Eso me recuerda que no tengo tu número telefónico-comento Iida viéndolo fijamente.

Él ladeo la cabeza aceptando ese hecho.

-Si Deku pásame tu número de teléfono-dijo Uraraka feliz de poder usar su nueva compra.

Antes de darse cuenta un grupo de chicos de su grupo llegaron por lo mismo, Kirishima se burló un poco cuando él tuvo que buscar entre su teléfono su propio número que había olvidado. Incluso Yaoyorozu había tomado la molestia de pedirle su número, comentando que estar en contacto sería una buena idea para causa de alguna emergencia.

Él simplemente se resignó a darles su teléfono y que ellos hicieran lo que ocupaban.

Luego de todos Todoroki paso apuntando su número también, para sorpresa de todos, pues el chico solía ignorar esa clase de asuntos.

Luego la clase empezó.

El tema fue ignorado.

…

Salir de clases fue algo cansado, un entrenamiento de héroe no siempre termina bien. A pesar de su mayor control en su Quirk que al inicio, había terminado estampado en una pared rompiendo su nariz gracias a una explosión de Bakugou. Pero él también había logrado romperle un hueso al rubio, aunque sin esa intención, curiosamente ambos fuera de un enfrentamiento directo.

Así que ambos en la enfermería solo escuchaban regaños.

Cuando salieron ambos por la puerta, con algunas vendas en el cuerpo, fue cuando Deku recordó algo.

-Ahora que lo pienso no tengo tu número de teléfono-hablo a Bakugou quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

Claramente el chico había dejado muy claro que no eran amigos.

Rio nervioso al sentir una intención asesina del chico.

-Tengo el de toda la clase, pero en caso de emergencia podría ser útil-se excusó dando un paso un poco alejado del explosivo rubio.

-Vete a la mierda-gruño Bakugou ignorándolo como de costumbre y no cediendo a sus patéticos intentos de amistad.

Deku solo rio nervioso.

…

Tiempo después Bakugou intentaba ignorar las burlas de Kirishima por su peinado, luego de haber estado unos días con el héroe número 3, solo había conseguido un patético peinado diferente. Luego de explotar a sus compañeros, que gracias a sus Quirk lograron escaparse, escucho como Uraraka, la perra que siempre estaba cerca de Deku parecía preocupada.

-Cuando vi tu mensaje me preocupe mucho-dijo la castaña de forma algo triste.

Luego Bakugou escucho como todos en la clase comentaban sobre el incidente en que se envolvieron los chicos, aparentemente Deku había mandado un mensaje a todos los demás.

Se sintió algo ajeno a la conversación de los demás.

Noto con molestia como Deku conversaba de forma más relajada con Todoroki, ambos como si hubieran tenido alguna experiencia en común. Luego Iida reía de un comentario que solo esos tres entendieron.

Furioso exploto un lápiz en su mano.

…

Deku pestañeo sorprendido cuando de la nada, fuera de clases, Bakugou pateo la puerta de su casa hasta que abriera. Luego le tiro un trozo de papel arrugado y se fue maldiciendo al aire.

Aun sin acostumbrarse a las reacciones del rubio que tenía por vecino, tomo el papel y se sorprendió de ver un número de teléfono apuntado.

Suspiro para sus adentros.

Tal vez algún día ambos lograrían ser amigos, o un moriría en el intento.

Conociendo a Bakugou probablemente sería él quien intentara asesinarlo. Pero igual quería intentar una amistad con el chico que había admirado desde niños.

 **Fin**

 _Bueno chicos, que nueva pareja quieren que ponga…escucho sugerencias :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Helado

_Hay una página es Facebook llamada "_ Izuku Midoriya 「𝓝𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝒆𝓶」" _donde tienen contenido genial de parejas de Boku no Hero, de todo tipo. En ella encontré que hay un gran número de parejas que me encantan de esta serie (Yaoi y no yaoi) así que pienso hacer una historia llena de One-shot de las parejas que ustedes quieran para Deku…y claro, que yo pueda escribir XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Deku x Todoroki)_

 **Helado**

Claramente ese día los chicos no tenían nada que hacer en los dormitorios, la mayoría de trabajos ya estaban entregados y los profesores por curiosidad del cielo ese día no hicieron un entrenamiento Espartaco. Así que todos estaban en la sala común comiendo en conjunto, pero luego todos comenzaron una charla que sabe kami quien la inicio.

Sobre usos estúpidos para los Quirk de cada uno.

Dado que él no tenía una gran experiencia de años con su poder, no había explorado ventajas inútiles como al parecer, sus amigos si habían hecho.

Desde decirle a las moscas que se fueran lejos, jugarle bromas a la gente siendo invisible, usar tu cola para cerrar la puerta cuando caminas. Sus amigos estaban tan acostumbrados a vivir con sus poderes, que los usos que les tenían eran interminables.

Todos se rieron cuando Yaoyorozu comento que ella podría hacer cualquier cosa, como goma de borrador en exámenes o esmalte de uñas si lo olvidaba.

-Tú tienes alguno Deku-pregunto Uraraka emocionada.

Negó con la cabeza diciendo que su Quirk solía lastimarlo al principio, así que no había usado su poder de forma diferente.

Después de algunos minutos de charlar entre todos, se puso de pie caminando a la cocina en busca de algo de beber. Se sorprendió de ver como Todoroki estaba sentado en el desayunador comiendo una galletas y leyendo una revista de héroes, parecía perdido en su lectura.

Al abrir la puerta este hizo un asentimiento de reconocimiento y él sonrió levemente.

Tomo un poco de bebida de soda y tomo asiento frente a su amigo, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían ido a dormir, además escuchar los gritos furiosos de Kaa-chan le hicieron quedarse un rato al lado de su amigo.

Una pregunta llego a su mente.

-¿Escuchaste la conversación anterior?-pregunto esperanzado de no tener que explicarle todo el asunto.

Este asintió sin dejar de ver la revista.

-Tú debes tener un montón de usos para ambos Quirk-expreso al imaginarse a él de niño con el poder de Todoroki.

Era uno de los Quirk más interesantes que había visto, más al nivel de uso que le daba su compañero.

El chico volteo a verlo antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Supongo-murmuro por bajo antes de tomar una de las cucharas cerca de ellos, luego le indico si podía tomar la soda que él tenía en sus manos.

Asintió confundido.

De pronto comenzó a tirar la bebida por al suelo, pero antes de llegar a caer, hizo que se detuviera en la cuchara formando pronto una paleta de helado de cereza. Lo vio incrédulo antes de verlo admirado por un control tan preciso de su Quirk.

Todoroki le paso la improvisada paleta de helado antes de ponerse de pie.

-Eres genial Todoroki-dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa.

El otro solo suspiro antes de salir caminando con tranquilidad. Pues Deku ignoraba la pequeña aura de felicidad de su amigo ante simples, pero sinceras palabras.

Al pasar al lado de Bakugou, este miro algo confundido el leve tono rojo en las mejillas del chico y su cara de tonto.

Se encogió de hombros siguiendo sus golpes a las bromas pesadas de Kirishima.

No creía pasara nada importante.

 **Fin**

 _En el proximo capitulo creo que pondre a Uraraka x Deku, este lo subi por que ya lo tenía pensado XD pero ya en el proximo les hago caso mis queridos niños.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Flores

_Hay una página es Facebook llamada "_ Izuku Midoriya 「𝓝𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝒆𝓶」" _donde tienen contenido genial de parejas de Boku no Hero, de todo tipo. En ella encontré que hay un gran número de parejas que me encantan de esta serie (Yaoi y no yaoi) así que pienso hacer una historia llena de One-shot de las parejas que ustedes quieran para Deku…y claro, que yo pueda escribir XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Deku x Uraraka)_

 **Flores**

Miro nervioso la enorme ventana frente a él, no estaba acostumbrado a entrar a esa clase de lugares y había pensado patéticamente en nunca tener que entrar. Pero ahí estaba, cumpliendo algo que pensó nunca tener que hacer.

Trago nervioso antes de entrar de una vez por todas.

El estúpido sonido de la campanilla al entrar le saco un escalofrió, además de ver a todas partes nervioso sin saber bien que hacer.

No debía temer.

Todo saldría bien.

Pero si bien una mujer apareció al otro lado del mostrados, quiso huir como había hecho de las tres anteriores florerías. Solo que se estaba quedando sin tiempo, por lo cual se tragó su patético temor y sonrió de forma nerviosa. La mujer mayor a unos cincuenta años, de cabello casi blanco por las canas y una expresión de abuelita, solamente sonrió enfundándole el valor que en ese momento no tenía.

-Buenas-dijo aflojando un poco su corbata de su traje.

Estaba nervioso, sentía que los ojos amables de esa anciana podían ver su alma.

Tal vez exageraba.

-Buenas joven, espero poder ayudarte-

-Busco…flores-

-Creo que eso quedo claro cuando entraste a la florería-

Se sonrojo levemente al ver la sonrisa de la señora.

No había tenido un buen inicio. Pero ya casi era la hora donde quedo con esa persona, no podía darse el gusto de ir a otra florería a otro lado de la ciudad. Además si era sincero, esa le quedaba más cerca de donde debería ir.

-Son para…alguien especial-dijo inseguro de como referirse al próximo receptor de su obsequio.

La anciana siguió con su sonrisa, como si estuviera acostumbrada a esa clase de situación, y lo más probable es que si lo estuviera.

-Bueno que te parece un girasol amarillo-dijo señalando una parte de las flores que resaltaban en el mostrador.

Sinceramente a parte del nombre no conocía mucho esa flor, era un chico, bueno, era un chico que no le importaban las flores (pues en la época actual no se sorprendería que existieran hombres que fueran buenos con las flores, ahora había de toda clase de personas en la sociedad).

De repente recordó unas palabras de Todoroki.

-¿Qué significa?-pregunto recordando como su amigo solía decir que las flores tenían significados.

Algo como un lenguaje de flores, pero ninguno de los dos sabía mucho más del tema.

-Eres mi sol. Solo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, yo me giraré siempre hacia ti-explico la señora.

Quedo rojo como un tomate antes de quitar la mano de la flor como si quemara.

-N-N-No tenemos esa clase de relación-indico atragantándose con la saliva.

-Ya veo. Que tal un Gladiolo amarillo, es una invitación amorosa-pregunto la señora nuevamente mostrando otra flor.

-Nada de amor-suplico al verla animada a hacer de celestina.

Escucho un leve "cobarde" en voz baja, pero él hizo como si no escuchara nada.

-Entonces será Jazmín Blanco, es Amabilidad, apego y amistad-opto la señora mostrando nuevas flores.

Volteo a ver la hora, luego las flores y por último la señora.

Asintió.

Con un ramo de flores se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero la señora lo detuvo entregándole un lirio amarillo suelto. Giro a verla confundido y temerosa, pero esta solo siguió con una sonrisa amable.

-Dale esto antes de irte, le encantara-dijo entrando de nuevo a la tienda.

Vio la flor y luego salió corriendo.

Iba tarde.

Luego de correr dos cuadras, entrar al edificio y subir varios pisos, llego a su destino. Toco la habitación con algo de nervios, pues las flores serian evidentes a la hora de entrar, pero igualmente entro luego de escuchar un "adelante" desde adentro.

Lo primero que recibió al entrar fue el olor a medicamentos. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver como Uraraka estaba llena de vendas y sentada en su cama. La chica, ahora mujer, con un largo cabello castaño hasta la cintura y su rostro más perfilado a como la conoció, sonrió igual de animada que en aquellos tiempos. Él la imito con una sonrisa más pequeña.

Aún tenía muy fresco el recuerdo de hace dos semanas, donde al llegar de una misión de dos meses en el extranjero, sus viejos amigos le informaron que Uraraka termino en el hospital y en un coma de cuatro días. Había tenido una pelea brutal contra un villano, llevando su Quirk hasta el límite y cayendo de un edificio desde el quinto piso sin poder defenderse.

Cuando él llego, la chica ya estaba despierta aunque débil, sin poder moverse bien. Al menos desde ayer ya podía sentarse y caminar unos cuantos minutos al día.

-Izuku-saludo ella emocionada.

A veces no parecía una mujer de veinte años.

Recordó el motivo de su visita.

-Te traje algo-dijo enseñándole el ramo de flores.

Los ojos de Uraraka brillaron antes de tomar las flores con una sonrisa. Había dicho hace algunos días sobre cómo le encantaban las flores. A su espalda noto como varios de sus ex compañeros y nuevos amigos habían traído muchísimas flores.

Tal vez debió buscar algo diferente.

Pero al ver las mejillas levemente rojas de la chica mientras olía, le hizo pensar que tal vez no fue tan mala idea.

Un sonido alerto a ambos, bajo su mano y contesto una llamada urgente.

Gruño por bajo enojado que un villano estuviera atacando en una ciudad cercana. Suspiro antes de ver a la chica, estos días no había podido pasar mucho con ella, noto la comprensión en sus ojos.

Ambos eran amigos y héroes.

-Te prometo que mañana vendré y pasare más tiempo contigo-se dijo para si mismo antes de caminar a la puerta.

Se detuvo antes de recordar la flor que estaba dentro de su saco.

Bueno.

No tenía nada que perder.

Se regresó ante la sorpresa de la chica y rojo como un tomate le dio el pequeño pero hermoso lirio amarillo, Ochako lo tomo algo confundida.

Luego salió corriendo como cuando era adolecente y hacia algo bochornoso.

…

Desde su cama de hospital Ochako miro a la flor intensamente y algo sonrojada, recordaba vagamente haber estado hablando sobre el lenguaje de flores con Yaoyorozu el día anterior, curiosamente ambas desde niñas había tenido curiosidad del tema.

Se preguntó si Izuku sabría qué significaba esa flor.

Seria lindo que así fuera.

…

Lirios amarillos: amarte me hace feliz

 **Fin**

 _Mi idea principal era hacer historias que tuvieran a Deku como uno de los puntos importantes, pero una chica me sugirio escribir sobre Todoroki x Yaoyorozu, no se que escribir ahora sobre ellos, pero apenas se me ocurra algo lo subire como un especial en esta historia por que siempre quise escribir sobre ellos XD  
_

 _Bueno, ya tengo a Deku x Uraraka que varios me pidieron. En el siguiente capitulo con quien podre emparejar a Deku ?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	4. Maestro

_Hay una página es Facebook llamada "_ Izuku Midoriya 「𝓝𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝒆𝓶」" _donde tienen contenido genial de parejas de Boku no Hero, de todo tipo. En ella encontré que hay un gran número de parejas que me encantan de esta serie (Yaoi y no yaoi) así que pienso hacer una historia llena de One-shot de las parejas que ustedes quieran para Deku…y claro, que yo pueda escribir XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Deku x All might)_

 **Maestro**

Deku tenía un padre, por supuesto, todos tenemos un padre que ayuda a tu material genético en algún punto de tu fecundación. Pero bueno, en su educación solo recordaba como este siempre solía estar trabajando, desde que tenía cuatro años y su madre había llorado de impotencia por que no pudiera tener poderes…su padre había como que desaparecido. Siempre estaba en su trabajo y pocas veces lo veía a la semana. Sus comidas eran muy pocas las que compartían y para ser sinceros.

Ese hombre no le agradaba mucho.

Había visto su mirada de decepción al hablar de él, cuando comentaba con vergüenza como no tenía poderes…como prefería ignorarlo.

Su madre y él siempre discutían por su culpa.

Por eso cuando obtuvo sus poderes, cuando por fin pudo entrar a la academia, no se dignó a decirle nada a él. Prefería que su madre le contara todo.

Igualmente espero esa felicitación de su parte, ese bien hecho o un estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ese que nunca llego.

Pues él tenía una gran madre que se preocupaba por él, pero no tenía ese padre.

…

-¿Deku estas bien?-pregunto Uraraka luego de verlo deprimido todo el día.

Igual como hizo con anteriores amigos, solamente asintió y le restó importancia al asunto. Mientras todos ellos comentaban sobre lo grandiosos que eran sus padres.

Un problema que tenía al convivir en los dormitorios de la U.A, era cuando habían temas complicados que él no quería abordar, pero sus compañeros sobre explotaban. Nunca mejor dicho con un compañero como Katsuki Bakugou.

-Bueno mi padre tiene poderes de fuego y eso-comento Todoroki tampoco muy a gusto con el tema.

Luego todos giraron a verlo a él, pues era el único que faltaba para comentar sobre sus padres. Se quedó mudo recordando los Quirk de sus padres, si bien no eran muy ostentosos…sin duda para alguien que no tuvo Quirk, eran lo mejor.

-Mi madre puede atraer pequeños objetos, mi padre…-un destello de aquel hombre que lo miro con decepción llego a su mente.

Su padre nunca había sido cariñoso con él, pero comparado al tipo espartano que tuvo Todoroki como padre, no tenía derecho a quejarse.

Todos notaron como el ambiente se volvió tenso, como una mueca se formó en su rostro. Tal vez por eso no impidieron que se levantara tras una patética escusa y se marchara de la sala común.

Aburrido camino por las instalaciones de la escuela, hasta llegar a una fuente donde tomo asiento y alzo su mano llena de cicatrices y deforme. Cuando había estado en el hospital o en múltiples enfermerías por su cuerpo herido…su padre nunca mostro mucha importancia en el tema.

Apretó con fuerza su puño.

-Joven Midoriya, estas no son horas de estar fuera de los dormitorios-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se quedó un poco tenso y al voltear sonrió levemente.

-All might, lo siento…ocupaba algo de aire libre-murmuro bajando la mirada.

Lo escucho suspirar antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede esta noche contigo chico?-pregunto limpiando un poco la sangre que le salía de su boca al intentar poner su cuerpo de héroe.

Algo que efectivamente ya no podía hacer por más de un segundo.

Miro al cielo intentando pensar en que contestar.

Pero no quería contestar nada.

Simplemente deseaba ignorar la imagen de su padre.

Giro a ver a All might, ese héroe que había llegado a rescatarlo cuando había perdido toda esperanza y que a su forma le había motivado a seguir con su camino. Si bien al principio su único deseo era que se convirtiera en el siguiente héroe que llevara la antorcha de su poder, ahora sabía que entre ellos había una gran amistad, una relación de alumno y profesor.

Mordió su labio y bajo la mirada algo molesto al recordar a su padre.

-Estaba…pensando en mi padre-murmuro viendo ahora al suelo.

All might solamente dejo de hablar, probablemente había asumido que era un tema tabú. Pues después de su entrenamiento para mejorar su cuerpo antes de obtener el one for all, había preguntado por su padre, pero al no recibir una respuesta…el tema no se volvió a tocar.

-No por ser tu padre signifique que va ser un buen tipo-murmuro All might.

Soltó un suspiro antes de reír con algo de ironía.

-Bueno eso ya no importa…aunque me hubiera gustado que cuando entre a la academia, ya sabes…una palabra de aliento no hubiera sido muy difícil-dijo con algo de resentimiento.

Noto la mirada incrédula de All might en él, pues si bien él no solía tener resentimiento con la gente. Su padre era alguien especial.

Una mano grande en su cabeza lo hizo voltear sorprendido, vio como All might sonreía como de costumbre cuando hacía algo bueno y le revolvía el cabello.

Se quedó en shock.

-Lo estás haciendo bien chico, yo estoy orgulloso de tu trabajo-dijo con cariño.

A su mente llego una palabra de aliento seco que pudo decir su padre en algún momento, eso probablemente no tendría ni la mitad de emoción que lo que sentía al escuchar esa frase de parte de All might.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y su maestro se burló de él por ser tan sentimental.

Vale.

Puede que no hubiera tenido el mejor padre del mundo, ni el peor. Pero en ese instante supo que no lo ocupaba, pues la mejor figura paterna que pudo haber tenido. Estaba a su lado riendo con él.

Puede que All might fuera su maestro y su antecesor.

Pero en ese momento él solo sentía que estaba al lado de un padre que estaba orgulloso de ti.

Y ese sentimiento era genial.

 **Fin**

 _Me pregunto por que no han mencionado al padre de Deku, solamente cuando estaba en el doctor de niño y su madre comento su poder. Pero gracias a eso tuve la idea de ponerlo como mal padre XD y hacer ver a All might como una buena figura paterna.  
_

 _¿Quien seguira ahora?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Amigos

_Hay una página es Facebook llamada "_ Izuku Midoriya 「𝓝𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝒆𝓶」" _donde tienen contenido genial de parejas de Boku no Hero, de todo tipo. En ella encontré que hay un gran número de parejas que me encantan de esta serie (Yaoi y no yaoi) así que pienso hacer una historia llena de One-shot de las parejas que ustedes quieran para Deku…y claro, que yo pueda escribir XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Deku x Iida)_

 **Amigos**

Iida desde niño siempre fue…diferente. Era un fiel seguidor de las reglas y deseaba crecer cuanto antes para poder ser un gran héroe como todos en su familia. A veces incluso quedaba tan cegado por la ilusión, que olvidaba lo que lo motivaba a ser un héroe. Pero de algo era seguro, Iida no era de tener muchos amigos que digamos, a veces sentía que ese número era un redondo cero.

Por eso cuando entro a la U.A donde conoció a sus nuevos compañeros, pensó que tal vez la cosa seguiría así. Donde uno tiene compañeros cercanos, pero en el fondo era consciente de que no tenía algún amigo de verdad. Desde niño fue de esa manera, no es como si algo hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Tal vez era por su gran razonamiento, donde todo era obvio y basado en experiencias previas, que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía hasta estar metido hasta el fondo.

-Deberíamos ir a comer aquel lugar-dijo Uraraka a su lado fantaseando con comida.

A su lado Deku solo rio comentando sobre lo rico que eran los helados de esa tienda y la castaña asentía emocionada.

Había sido un día como cualquier otro entre clases, donde los exámenes a veces molestaban y los entrenamientos eran espartanos en ocasiones. Donde de la nada Uraraka había llegado gritando que quería comer helado y un Deku sonrojado como un tomate había aceptado, él estaba por marcharse cuando sus compañeros lo vieron confusos.

-¿No vienes Iida-kun?-había preguntado Deku ladeando la cabeza.

Algo perturbado había aceptado seguirlos, fue cuando los vio reír por un chiste de su parte, que la realidad lo golpeo poco a poco.

Al parecer había comenzado a tener amigos, unos tan buenos como eran Uraraka y Deku.

…

La siguiente ocasión donde supo que tenía amigos, fue cuando había querido vengar a su hermano, donde su inutilidad como héroe lo había golpeado bajo y donde de la nada había llegado Midoriya a salvarlo. Donde él se había prometido salvarlo y no importaba que casi muriera para lograrlo. Si bien durante la competencia en U.A había querido alejarse de Midoriya por no querer depender de él, al verlo frente a él en esa situación, comprendió que sin duda ese chico era un gran héroe.

No lo seria.

Él ya lo era.

Con el tiempo solamente crecería aún más de poder, porque su espíritu era tan o más grande que cualquier héroe profesional.

No solo Midoriya, sin duda Todoroki era un gran héroe que crecería poco a poco.

Sonrió cuando en medio del hospital todos bromeaban sobre lo sucedido, donde Todoroki no dejaba de culparse y Midoriya intentaba calmarlo.

-Veo que ya sonreíste Iida-kun-dijo Deku con una gran sonrisa alegre.

Por un momento dejo de sonreír para verlo con curiosidad, pero a pesar de que busco alguna forma de mentira, la sonrisa del chico parecía bastante sincera. No entendía como Midoriya parecía emocionarse por verlo tranquilo, pero al parecer este tipo era de la clase de héroes que no solo quieren salvar físicamente a alguien.

También en su interior.

-Eres un buen amigo Midoriya-expreso con tranquilidad viendo a otro lado.

Noto como Deku se sonrojaba, no acostumbrado a los halagos de alguien más.

Aunque Iida se sorprendió al ver la mirada algo molesta de Todoroki, pues sabía que sin duda no era parte de su imaginación.

…

Con el tiempo Iida se dio cuenta que ser un amigo cercano de Midoriya, era problemático…muy problemático. Tal vez no le había dado importancia antes, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Midoriya era bastante popular entre los de su clase. Uraraka siempre buscaba la forma de hablar con él, Todoroki le agradaba estar a su lado sin decir nada, Bakugou amaba pelear con el chico por cualquier cosa, Kirishima solía quitarle su comida con Kaminari. También otras chicas como Yaoyorozu amaba disfrazar al chico y Asui solía disfrutar de hablar con el chico.

Tal vez al principio siempre pensó que el chico era popular, pero de alguna u otra manera, descubrió que no era solo eso.

Porque si bien había descubierto las miradas sonrojadas de Uraraka por el chico, descubrió con algo parecido al temor, que no era la única.

Más de una persona de la clase se quedaba viendo de la misma forma a Midoriya, pero este era inocente metido en su propio mundo de héroes, sin conocer la verdad.

Él sabía que a él le agradaba Uraraka más que otras personas.

Pero no le decía nada.

Porque sin darse cuenta, había terminado muy similar al resto de sus amigos y era egoísta.

-Estas muy pensativo Iida-kun-dijo Midoriya mientras caminaban para ir a la residencia.

Sabía que cuando lo espero para ir juntos, todos voltearon a verlo de mala forma y con envidia, pues era un lujo que no muchos tenían. Él en cambio era de los mejores amigos del chico en la academia, podía estar todo el tiempo a su lado sin que se viera sospechoso.

Ladeo la cabeza sin saber que decir.

-Supongo que solo estaba pensando en que eres bastante popular-indico ajustando sus lentes.

Midoriya solo rio divertido.

Como si creyera que era una broma.

Sin saber la verdad.

-De que hablas, es una locura-dijo negando con la mano.

No sabía si era humildad o ignorancia, pero le caía bien que el chico no se pusiera sobre los demás. Para él Midoriya era solo un héroe innato, que atraía a otros a su alrededor sin notarlo.

-Tal vez no lo sea-indico dejando que Midoriya negara con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no creo eso-

-Estas rodeado de personas siempre-

-¿De verdad? En realidad solo siento que Uraraka y tú son los más cercanos…a veces Todoroki-dijo el chico pensativo.

Apretó los puños sintiendo los celos hervir.

Porque las emociones que Midoriya solía despertar en todos, incluyéndolo, a veces eran tan egoístas.

-Yo creo que Midoriya es un buen amigo y gran héroe-dijo levemente sonrojado llegando a la residencia.

Se detuvo cuando vio al joven detenerse, se sonrojo como un tomate al verlo sonreír divertido, con esa soltura que algún día las masas alabarían como su héroe número uno.

-Yo también creo que Iida-kun es un gran amigo y va ser sin duda un gran héroe, después de todo eres el presidente de la clase-expreso el chico emocionado.

Fue en ese momento, donde Iida descubrió que estaba hasta el fondo y al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, había caído ante un chico simple que era solo su amigo.

Que frustrante y maravilloso sentimiento era ese.

 **Fin**

 _Vi algunos Iida en los comentarios, así que me dio gracia escribir sobre él, pues nunca me iamgine esta pareja XD estaba pensando tambien en meter a Kirishima y a Tokoyami en la siguiente historia. Pero Yaoyorozu y Asui...además de los villanos...son muchas parejas interesantes y potenciales. Pude ver unos Bakugou en la lista de peticiones, pero como escribi la primera historia sobre él, voy a escribir nuevamente más adelante, para darle oportunidad a otras parejas de las que no había escrito.  
_

 _¿Quien seguira ahora?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	6. Lluvia

_Hay una página es Facebook llamada "_ Izuku Midoriya 「𝓝𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝒆𝓶」" _donde tienen contenido genial de parejas de Boku no Hero, de todo tipo. En ella encontré que hay un gran número de parejas que me encantan de esta serie (Yaoi y no yaoi) así que pienso hacer una historia llena de One-shot de las parejas que ustedes quieran para Deku…y claro, que yo pueda escribir XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Deku x Tsuyu)_

 **Lluvia**

Asui Tsuyu tenía un Quirk bastante peculiar, donde la mayoría de veces le permitía tener más acceso a diferentes lugares que a humanos comunes. Se sentía como una adorable ranita en ocasiones. La mayoría de personas cuando era niña la veían confundidos, entre irse por verla adorable o verla con repulsión, pues ese anfibio no era muy respetado por los demás. Pero bueno, ella era de oídos sordos a comentarios de ese tipo.

Sus padres como profesores solían señalarle su problema con la falta de visión que a veces tenia. Puede que con ese motivo decidiera entrar a la U.A, pues de esa forma sentía que lograría que algún sueño de sus compañeros le ayudara a buscar el suyo. Curiosamente entro sin muchas complicaciones gracias a su Quirk tan único.

Fue ahí donde conoció muchos amigos, también noto que esas personas sin duda eran todos diferentes.

Algunos eran explosivos y con mal carácter como Bakugou.

Otros eran serios y con pasados misteriosos como Todoroki.

Gente demasiado apegada a las reglas como Iida.

Chicas amables que sonreían por todo como Uraraka.

Personas que se preocupaban por los demás como Kirishima.

Y gente muy extraña como…

-Ohayo Asui-san-saludo amablemente Deku como de costumbre ese día.

Ella solo siguió con su usual expresión.

-Te dije varias veces que me llamaras Tsuyu-dijo con tranquilidad.

El chico nuevamente exploto en un color rojo mientras tartamudeaba su nombre.

Aun no podía clasificar a Midoriya Izuku en realidad, durante todo el año era la persona que más cambios presentaba en sus emociones. Podía ser un chico amable y tímido en un momento, a pasar a una determinación férrea que tienen los héroes a la hora de ver a personas en peligro. No solo eso, solía ser popular con toda su clase, pero al mismo tiempo no notarlo.

Bueno.

Eso podría describirlo bien a él.

-Eres bastante ciego Midoriya-dijo con tranquilidad un día diferente caminando por los pasillos para dejar unas cajas a su profesor.

Deku solo giro a verla confundido.

-Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso-indico rascando su barbilla pensativo.

Pero aun así no pareció pensar más en el tema.

En realidad le agradaba el chico, era buena persona y solía sonreír todo el tiempo…que no estaba en su mundo de héroes por supuesto. Ella había visto su potencial en primera fila aquella ves en los estudios, donde los villanos habían llegado de improviso y noto como el chico había saltado a la acción a pesar de su propio miedo.

Era interesante.

Era un tumulto de emociones que a veces ella no tenía.

…

Su Quirk era el de tener características de Anfibio. Ya saben. Como una ranita. Por eso a veces solía tener gustos similares con esos animales. Como esos días de lluvia donde sentía la necesidad de caminar sin paraguas bajo esta, probablemente no se enfermaría, pero sería vista mal por la sociedad en la que vivían. Aunque esto último no era muy importante.

Del edificio escolar a la residencia no era mucho el trecho.

Tal vez podría hacerlo.

Caminar lentamente bajo la lluvia.

Estaba por dar su primer paso, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Asui-san va a mojarse sin un paraguas-dijo Deku llegando a su lado preocupado.

Atrapada.

Suspiro antes de sentir que su sueño infantil desaparecía rápidamente.

-En realidad me gusta mojarme bajo la lluvia-indico con tranquilidad.

Deku parpadeo un momento, luego volteo a ver la pequeña llovizna que estaba pasando. No ocupaba ser un genio para que su mente estuviera atando cavos, relacionando Quirk con comportamiento o simplemente metido en su mundo de pensamientos.

Asui noto sorprendida como el chico cerraba su paraguas y se encaminaba a la lluvia sin protección. Entrecerraba los ojos para que el agua no le empañara la visión.

Luego sonrió.

Como un niño.

-Entonces que estamos esperando-dijo comenzando a caminar como si nada.

Ella solo ladeo la cabeza, antes de seguirlo con un pequeño salto que lo dejo a su lado.

Recordando su infancia donde solía jugar sola bajo los charcos de agua por su hogar y los demás la señalaban. Se preguntó si en ese entonces de conocer a Midoriya, este hubiera llegado a su lado a jugar con esa sonrisa que portaba ahora.

Levanto la vista al cielo.

Que lluvia más cálida era esa.

-Te dije que me llamaras Tsuyu-

Mientras lo veía sonrojarse como un tomate, se permitió sonreír con un poco de cariño que el joven no noto por estar rojo como un tomate.

Entrar a la U.A sin duda fue una gran elección, gracias a eso pudo conocer a una persona que lograra caminar bajo la lluvia a su lado.

Eso provocaba que sus malos recuerdos fueran sepultados con nuevos y felices.

Que interesante poder tenía Midoriya.

 **Fin**

 _Una persona pregunto si estas historias eran en el mismo universo, pueden tomarlo como si fuera de esa manera o pueden tomarlo por separados. No Hay problema de una de la otra. Solo qe cuando haga alguna historia donde sean pareja, si pueden tomarlo como un mundo aparte.  
_

 _¿Quien seguira ahora?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	7. Video juego

_Hay una página es Facebook llamada "_ Izuku Midoriya 「𝓝𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝒆𝓶」" _donde tienen contenido genial de parejas de Boku no Hero, de todo tipo. En ella encontré que hay un gran número de parejas que me encantan de esta serie (Yaoi y no yaoi) así que pienso hacer una historia llena de One-shot de las parejas que ustedes quieran para Deku…y claro, que yo pueda escribir XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Deku x Kaminari)_

 **Video juego**

Kaminari Denki era un chico con un poder bastante interesante e útil para casi cualquier cosa, la electricidad era algo muy práctico en este mundo moderno. Desde niño sus padres o alabaron por sus poderes, pues no necesariamente tenía que ser un héroe, podría trabajar en casi cualquier lado. Pero al final su destino termino metiéndolo en la U.A al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

A veces se sentía algo inferior al ver a personas como Todoroki o Bakugou, esos Quirk que aplastaban a los villanos sin dudarlo.

Luego había otros tan inteligentes como Yaoyorozu o Iida.

Algunos estúpidos como Mineta.

Y sin duda, la sorpresa del grupo.

Midoriya Izuku.

El chico que parecía un completo inútil el primer día de clases, sin duda era quien tenía mayor espíritu de héroe que todos los demás, al menos eso pensaba él. Aunque viendo desde otro punto de vista, últimamente Midoriya era el tema de conversación de todos sus amigos, incluso de las chicas.

Incluso de Jirou.

Omitió un poco el malestar que sintió con ese nombre, pues en realidad, no debía que molestarse. Muchas veces había escuchado como sus compañeros le hablaban sobre el tema a Midoriya, pero este decía que eran bromas y parecía sincero al decirlo.

Tal vez por eso no se quejó aquel día.

Todos los chicos habían salido por las vacaciones semanales que tenían, incluyéndolo, pero debió regresar antes por el trabajo de sus padres. Curiosamente cuando entro a la sala de estar Midoriya bajaba con una toalla en su cuello y su pelo húmedo. Al parecer la madre del chico se había tenido que ir, por lo cual este había regresado esa mañana.

Siendo sinceros no había compartido mucho con Midoriya, incluso tenía más historias graciosas con Bakugou. Al igual que sabía que el peli verde era buen amigo de Iida y Uraraka.

Sonrió saludándolo y este le imito amablemente.

Luego cada quien se fue por lo suyo, aprovecho cuando Midoriya se perdió entre las escaleras para sacar una consola de video juegos. Sus padres le habían regalado una por su cumpleaños. A veces extrañaba eso de la escuela, cuando solo era un niño que no se metía en problemas de villanos y no debía preocuparse por su pellejo. Donde pasaba las tardes jugando solo en su habitación.

-Eres bastante bueno Kaminari-san-dijo Midoriya a su lado, provocando que saltara asustado por no escucharlo.

La pantalla se formó con la palabra Game over.

No había guardado.

Luego de unos diez minutos de disculpas de parte del chico súper fuerte, logro que se tranquilizara. Ahora que sabía cómo se manejaba el juego, pasarlo sería más fácil.

Se quedó viendo como Deku estaba por irse.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato?-le dijo mostrando otro control.

Este pareció verlo confundido.

-Es más divertido cuando juegas con alguien-

Al final ante la indecisión, lo jalo del brazo y lo obligo a jugar. Si bien al principio era algo torpe, no tardo en seguirle el ritmo y superarlo. Volteo a verlo sorprendido, pero este parecía igual de sorprendido por sus habilidades.

-No tenía muchos amigos de niño…así que solía jugar solo en ocasiones, no pensé que fuera bueno-comento nervioso.

Al final el juego duro varias horas, se detuvieron para traer golosinas y chucherías de la nevera antes de regresar a jugar. Era ya entrada la noche, ambos con los ojos rojos, pero reían ante las tonterías que hacían al jugar. Fue mientras Kaminari tiraba al soldado en una piscina, fingiendo ahogarse, que un destello dejo todo negro.

Un apagón.

Suspiro antes de levantarse para ir a la alacena, tropezó varias veces y tiro algunas cosas. Pero logro conseguir una bombilla que encendió con sus poderes. Deku pronto apareció a su lado, ambos se vieron indecisos y luego suspiraron.

Adiós diversión.

-Justo en lo mejor, que aburrido-expreso Kaminari sentándose en la sala.

Al menos había luz.

-Si no fuera porque es nueva la consola, intentaría mantenerla encendida, pero suelo distraerme y probablemente dañe la batería-murmuro pensando bien en eso.

Podría intentarlo.

-Eres realmente genial Kaminari-san, tu poder sin duda es muy útil-dijo Midoriya viendo a todos lados, impresionado con la luz.

Sonrió divertido, no entendía como alguien con un Quirk tan fantástico decía eso del suyo. Algo que había comentado alguna vez con Kirishima era eso, el hecho de la humildad que poseía Deku. Aunque aparentemente el chico había recibido su poder bastante mayor, tal vez por eso todo era un mundo nuevo.

-Me hubiera encantado tener un Quirk así de niño-hablo comenzando a ver al techo, metiéndose en su mundo de teorías y explicaciones.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No es la gran cosa, si lo uso mucho quedo indefenso…viendo a personas como Todoroki o como tú, soy alguien bastante rezagado-expreso con sinceridad.

Se sorprendió de ver la mirada severa que le lanzo el chico, pestañeo sin recordar haber visto los ojos verdes de Midoriya de forma tan intensa y algo furiosos.

-No digas eso Kaminari-san, lograste llegar muy lejos con tu poder y estas en U.A-expreso viéndolo fijamente-sin duda podrás salvar a muchas personas, no deberías menospreciarte-añadió vagando la vista al suelo, con expresión melancólica.

Sus palabras habían estado cargadas de emoción y dolor, pestañeo nuevamente, luego sonrió. Sin duda ya entendía por que Bakugou le tenía tanto desprecio y no dejaba de ver a Midoriya. Era la representación viviente de un héroe, tan joven, ya tenía ese poder que solo los héroes de película pueden tener.

-Sin duda eres genial Midoriya-expreso con diversión y sinceridad.

Este volteo a verlo confundido, antes de reclamar que él era el genial.

Al final la luz regreso después de una hora, volvieron a jugar hasta entrada la madrugada y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

Kaminari pudo comprender porque todos hablaban bien del chico, era simplemente genial.

No podía esperar por volver a jugar video juegos con él.

 **Fin**

 _Kaminari fue un amor, no conozco mucho del personaje, pero creo que es alguien muy agradable al igual que Kirishima.  
_

 _¿Quien seguira ahora?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	8. Trabajo

_Hay una página es Facebook llamada "_ Izuku Midoriya 「𝓝𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝒆𝓶」" _donde tienen contenido genial de parejas de Boku no Hero, de todo tipo. En ella encontré que hay un gran número de parejas que me encantan de esta serie (Yaoi y no yaoi) así que pienso hacer una historia llena de One-shot de las parejas que ustedes quieran para Deku…y claro, que yo pueda escribir XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Deku x Hatsune Mei)_

 **Trabajo**

Una de las cosas que sabían de Hatsune Mei, era su insaciable sed por experimentar, trabajar y hacer toda clase de instrumentos nuevos. Solía pasar horas encerrada en ese salón con nuevos proyectos, incluso en más de una ocasión había caído dormida sobre un montón de metal sin sentir frio. Comía rápidamente, para luego trabajar, lo que si solía masticar eran dulces cuando planeaba nuevos inventos, por su gran actividad cerebral.

Pero ese día no había sido bueno, su profesor se paró en la puerta y le negó el acceso.

-Ocupas un día de vacaciones-dijo antes de amenazarla con un mes sin trabajo si no se daba un descanso.

Ella frunció el ceño enojada, algo raro en ella, pero era demasiado frustrante. Pues la amenaza creció a que no hiciera nada nuevo, ningún invento en ningún otro lugar del país. Algo que la hizo considerar llegar a la frontera, pero luego descarto la idea.

Al final termino en medio de un parque de la ciudad, viendo aburrida las palomas, contando a que pasaran las horas.

Luego de limpiar su cuarto, bañarse, comer, vestirse y hacer deberes atrasados. Descubrió que no había gastado ni tres horas.

Estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda las palabras de su profesor, cuando una sombra se posó frente a ella. Un chico de cabellera verde y mirada confundida, como si la reconociera. Luego su vista se volvió clara, pues jamás olvidaría un antiguo y usual cliente.

-Midoriya Izuku-dijo con felicidad de ver una cara conocida ante el aburrimiento.

Este sonrió amable y algo nervioso.

-Hatsune Mei, es raro verte fuera de tu taller-explico sin malicia el chico.

Ella rio divertía.

-Me sacaron para un día de vacaciones, pero no hice nada muy interesante que mereciera dejar mis preciados bebes-comento con algo de pesar, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

A la mente de Izuku llego la gran cantidad de veces que Hatsune le había ayudado, últimamente ayudaba en la mejora de su traje siempre que lo destruía y le daba locas ideas, que generalmente rechazaba, pero que al aceptar eran buenas.

-Luego me dijo que no podía construir nada hoy…que si no me amonestaría y no me dejaría entrar al taller-siguió hablando Mei algo frustrada.

De pronto él tuvo una idea.

-Entonces, que te parece si te ayudo a mejorar un poco tu día-dijo Izuku con una media sonrisa.

Mei volteo a verlo con curiosidad creciente.

…

Una hora después, un viaje en tren y una interesante charla sobre cómo mejorar el traje. Llegaron a otra ciudad, una que Mei no reconocía, pero igualmente se dejó guiar por el chico. En su último año de clases, era bastante conocido por toda la población de la U.A y otras academias, siempre como alguien confiable y que ayudaba a los demás.

Pero se detuvo en seco cuando llegaron aquel parque, lleno de toldos y una gran tarima al fondo. Una feria, pero no una feria cualquiera, habían toda clase de piezas de construcción. Quedo muda al ver tantas herramientas que siempre quiso, alguna que otro material y reventa de piezas de construcción. Vio unos lentes a lo lejos, no dudo en tomar a Midoriya del brazo y arrastrado.

Reía como niña en dulcería, se detenía y hablaba con gente sobre inventos, la mayoría la alababa al reconocerla como la inventora que era en la U.A.

Tanto que ver, tan poco tiempo.

En un soplido ya era de noche, donde había una gran tarima y gente mostrando experimentos, bailes extraños y hasta un concierto con instrumentos hechos con reciclaje. Junto con una gran imaginación.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, comiendo algo que le había comprado Midoriya a su lado. A diferencia de otras personas, este no se había quejado durante las horas que tuvo que ir tras de ella, siempre sonreía a su lado e incluso le presto dinero cuando ella se quedó sin un cinco.

-Eres bastante amable Midoriya-dijo con sinceridad, ahora siendo una fiel creyente de la gente de la U.A que alababa al chico.

Era un ángel.

Este se sonrojo levemente por el alago, aun sin acostumbrarse después de tanto tiempo.

-Hatsune-san siempre me ayuda, escuche de esta ferie de parte de una compañera que suele crear cosas y que quería venir para ver la materia de las cosas-explicó este recordando como Yaoyorozu se puso triste cuando un resfriado la llevo a la cama.

Al menos había comprado lo que ella le había pedido.

-Eres muy amable conmigo, así que no me molesta ayudarte-añadió con alegría de ver a un compañero feliz.

Mei comió un poco de su manzana acaramelada, viendo increíble la sincera alegría del chico.

-Tranquilo te lo pagare con un nuevo traje-

-No creo que sea necesario Hatsune-san-

-Pero debo pagarte-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi espíritu de inventora no me permite dejarte sin nada, luego de conseguir tan buenas piezas-

Mientras que Midoriya le intentaba hacer convencer que no ocupaba nada, pues decía que ella siempre le ayudaba con su traje, todo el viaje de regreso medito en que sería bueno como pago. Pero dado que no pensaba darle alguna de sus preciadas herramientas, el chico no aceptaba un nuevo traje.

Un destello de un manga que leyó cuando niña llego a su mente, uno sobre inventores y luchas por supuesto, pero que había pasado algo similar.

-Lo tengo-dijo alegre al llegar a la entrada de la U.A.

Deku se quedó paralizado cuando esta tomo su mentón y lo atrajo a si, donde planto sus labios delicadamente en la mejilla del chico, que rápidamente llego a ser roja como un tomate. Mei se alejó con una sonrisa satisfecha, bien la gente decía que un beso de una chica podría ser considerado como pago, bueno, al menos así su mente estaría tranquila.

-Bien mi pago está listo, espero verte pronto por el taller Midoriya-hablo tranquila como una lechuga, aunque este parecía en shock frente a la academia.

Sonrió al saber que había cumplido su palabra con el profesor, mañana volvería a crear inventos y todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Aun así antes de dormir, paso algo.

Mei pensó, que no estaría mal volver a salir con el chico, aunque eso significara un día de no hacer inventos, valdría la pena.

 **Fin**

 _Hatsune Mei fue muy solicitada, seguramente por sus ultimas apariciones en los capitulos anterioes. Pero hay algunos Mineta que me hacen pensar mucho en el proximo capitulo.  
_

 _¿Quien seguira ahora?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	9. Ropa

_Hay una página es Facebook llamada "_ Izuku Midoriya 「𝓝𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝒆𝓶」" _donde tienen contenido genial de parejas de Boku no Hero, de todo tipo. En ella encontré que hay un gran número de parejas que me encantan de esta serie (Yaoi y no yaoi) así que pienso hacer una historia llena de One-shot de las parejas que ustedes quieran para Deku…y claro, que yo pueda escribir XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Deku x Yaoyorozu)_

 **Ropa**

Si bien para Midoriya Izuku era nuevo el concepto de ser aceptado entre sus compañeros, habían cosas que sacaba por lógica, como no mencionar nunca que una chica estaba gorda. Entre nosotros, ningún chico olvidaría jamás el rostro de temor de Kaminari cuando lo menciono frente a Jirou, mucho menos la monumental paliza que obtuvo este después. Tampoco a quitarle sus lentes a Iida o bromear con la comida de Uraraka, ya saben, cosas sagradas para los demás.

Algo más que había obtenido por pura lógica, era sobre cómo tratar algunas chicas.

Su madre siempre había estado a su lado, explicándole desde pequeño cosas para tratar a los demás.

 _"Siempre da las gracias y pide las cosas por favor"_

 _"No seas maleducado con una chica"_

 _"No hables con la boca llena"_

 _"Izuku un buen héroe siempre es caballeroso"_

Como él siempre había deseado ser un héroe, las palabras de su madre se complementaban muy bien con las acciones de los héroes en la televisión. Así que mientras despertaba su Quirk, acataba las indicaciones de su madre con mucha rigurosidad. Protegía a los demás, sonreía todo lo que podía, jamás pensó en lastimar a una chica.

Algo que alababan sus compañeras en ocasiones, era que él se comportaba bien con ellas.

Jamás pensó que eso le trajera tantos problemas.

-Mueve esas piernas Midoriya-exclamo Yaoyorozu caminando elegantemente por las calles de la ciudad.

Frunció el ceño antes de seguirla.

El cabello de la chica ahora era corto y por sus hombros (muy contrario a Uraraka y Jirou que habían dejado crecer su cabello), sus ropas eran diferentes a cuando la conoció hace dos años en su primer año de academia. Ahora en el último, jamás espero tener una relación de buena amistad con dicha mujer.

Para él Yaoyorozu siempre estaba en un nivel diferente de intelecto al suyo, era inteligente, buen cuerpo y con un Quirk simplemente alucinante. Junto con Iida solía controlar al grupo, lo había ayudado en más de una ocasión.

Pero cuando por accidente la había encontrado espiando a Todoroki, que ella roja como un tomate le pidiera que no hablara con nadie sobre lo ocurrido…bueno, ella lo había convertido casi en su mejor amigo a la fuerza. Todos se extrañaron de esa nueva cercanía, pero como su madre le enseño, no negó nada y dejo a la chica tener la razón.

Además Yaoyorozu solía sonreír muy bonito.

De todos sus amigos solo Todoroki y Uraraka no parecían muy conformes con dicha amistad, pero él le debía muchas a Yaoyorozu.

Aunque…

No era a este extremo.

-¿De verdad tengo que ser yo?-exclamo con pesar cuando esta lo metió a la fuerza a una tienda.

Una pequeña daga que creo la mujer, apunto sin mucha vergüenza una parte muy importante de su anatomía.

Trago pesado.

Pues él jamás la lastimaría a ella, pero esta si podría hacerlo sin muchas complicaciones.

-Recuerdas cuando olvidaste mi cumpleaños, quieres que cite tus palabras textuales-menciono moviendo la cuchilla entre sus manos con una habilidad alarmante.

 _"De verdad lo siento Yaoyorozu, estaba ocupado con el problema en Tokyo…pero te prometo hacer lo que tú quieras"_

-No es necesario-gruño recordando aquello.

Esta sonrió al verlo entrar sin presentar reticencia a un vestidor. Luego termino saliendo con un conjunto de moda, se sonrojo levemente cuando Yaoyorozu lo examino minuciosamente antes de negar con la cabeza. Después de pasar casi tres horas y otras siete tiendas diferentes. Se podía ver como Yaoyorozu caminaba fresca como una lechuga y él con varias bolsas detrás de ella.

Al final la mujer tuvo piedad de él, para detenerse a un centro de comida rápida.

Suspiro cuando sus pies descansaron.

-No entiendo, generalmente debo acompañarte a comprar ropa…¿Por qué para mi ahora?-cuestiono luego de tomar de su refresco.

Yaoyorozu no dijo nada, solo sonrió con diversión.

-Midoriya te estas combirtiendo en todo un icono de los héroes, no puedes seguir vistiendo con esos trapos sucios-exclamo sin piedad.

Sabía que su intención no era ofenderlo, pero ella tenía ese extraño don para lograrlo.

Por eso le restó importancia, ella solía ser grosera, pero no con intención.

-¿Ya pudiste hablar con Todoroki?-pregunto de pronto, había recordado como la última semana este estaba muy irritable con él.

Yaoyorozu había prometido hablar con él.

Vio a la chica tensarse y comer con enojo una papa frita. Eso le dio la respuesta, aun no sabían que pasaba. Era claro para él que Yaoyorozu estaba enamorada de Todoroki, pero este no daba una respuesta positiva para ella, pero solía celarla cuando se acercaba a los demás hombres.

¿Quién lo entendía?

-Ya no me interesa Todoroki-indico esta con estrés viendo a otro lado.

La vio incrédulo, llevaba enamorado de él dos años, no creía que algo así cambiara tan fácil.

-No te creo-

-Pues deberías-

-Hace unos meses dijiste lo mismo, apenas te hablo note como tu cara cambio-

-Ahora es diferente-

-Como digas-

Noto la mirada iracunda en su persona, pero él la ignoro para comer una hamburguesa, estaba buena. Anoto mentalmente la dirección en su cerebro, deberían volver a comer en este lugar.

-Ahora me gusta otra persona-explico ella para que la volteara a ver.

Pestañeo al verla, pues esta estaba levemente sonrojada viendo a otro lado. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su respiración parecía algo complicada. Entrecerró los ojos al haber detectado verdad en sus palabras, pero si intentaba recordar alguna interacción de ella con otro chico, no habían muchos candidatos.

Pero parecía sincera.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

Alguien que hiciera que olvidara a Todoroki, luego de haberla escuchado hablar de él por horas, sinceramente era un dato interesante.

Esta se tensó un poco y siguió sin verlo.

No quería decirle a él.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabía.

-¿Lo conozco?-intento ayudarle para que hablara.

Esta al final se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, aturdido recogió las bolsas y la siguió en completo silencio por todas las calles. Al regresar a las instalaciones de residencia de la academia, esta lo acompaño a su habitación para dejar todas las cosas en perfecto orden.

Todo fue en silencio, por más que intento hacerla hablar con algún tema.

Esta lo ignoraba.

Estaba seguro que no le diría nada, pero esta se detuvo por casi un minuto exacto, frente a su puerta. No lo veía, pero estaba seguro que estaba considerando alguna cosa.

-Me gusta un chico que no conoces muy bien, pero no tengo oportunidad con él-expreso con resignación.

Midoriya ladeo la cabeza, Yaoyorozu si bien era algo terca, era una chica bonita e inteligente. Pensó que aparte de alguien como Todoroki, no le sería difícil conseguir una pareja estable.

-Eso suena algo imposible de creer, eres alguien estupenda-le dijo intentando animarla.

Noto un ligero rojo en sus mejillas.

-Esa persona es alguien que todos quieren, hay muchas personas detrás de él y…estoy segura que ya está interesado en otra chica. Por eso ya me resigne a que yo le guste, con verlo es suficiente-indico saliendo del cuarto, dejando a un confundido Midoriya.

¿Quién podría gustarle a Yaoyorozu?

…

Por otra parte Momo camino con las manos en alto al llegar a la cocina, en ella Uraraka parecía verla algo resentida al igual que Todoroki. Los ignoro sabiendo que ambos eran celoso de su cercanía con Deku, si bien al principio se había ilusionado con que Todoroki estuviera celoso por ella, estaba muy equivocada. El chico de hielo y fuego, la solía ver de la misma forma que Bakugou, celaban mucho a Deku.

-Te dije que si seguías cerca de él, eso pasaría-exclamo Uraraka dándole un poco de helado.

Ella se sentó a su lado resignada, pues estaba en iguales condiciones que ella.

Ambas interesadas en el mismo hombre.

-Después de todo, le pasa a cualquiera-informo Todoroki.

Porque sí.

Después de pasar tanto tiempo con Midoriya, luchar juntos, reir juntos y tenerlo como amigo cercano…pudo conocerlo. Un chico encantador que es imposible no amar luego de estar a su lado, por hombre o mujer.

Ahora ella solo era una más.

Suspiro comiendo helado.

Al menos él la consideraba su mejor amiga, peor era nada.

Algo que la alegraba y enojaba por igual.

Debería volver a ir a comprar ropa con Izuku, al menos así podría ver su cuerpo. Mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, Uraraka comenzó a reclamarle y Todoroki a enojarse. Soltó una risa alegre de no estar sola en esta friendzone que hizo Midoriya sin saberlo.

 **Fin**

 _Nadie me pidio a Yaoyorozu x Deku, pero era algo que yo queria escribir XD así que mi voto cuenta tambien. Aun no se que escribir con Mineta, así que tengo que pensar mucho sobre eso.  
_

 _¿Quien seguira ahora?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	10. Baile

_Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Deku x Ashido)_

 **Baile**

Mina Ashido ama bailar, desde que es niña gracias a su Quirk, su habilidad para deslizarse la hacen dar tantas vueltas y reír como loca, que antes de darse cuenta, siempre es el centro de atención. Desde presentaciones en la escuela, salidas con sus amigos, ella siempre está dando vueltas y riendo, atrayendo atención de todos y haciendo felices a otros. Aunque ella sabe que quiere ser un héroe profesional, el baile es como una segunda naturaleza para ella.

Cuando entra a la U.A, hace mucho amigos por todos lados y siempre parece estar rodeada de personajes interesantes.

Entre sus compañeros de clases esta él, Izuku Midoriya alias Deku. Al principio lo ignora, aunque al poco tiempo Uraraka e Iida solo pueden hablar de él, también Bakugou suele hablar de él para insultarlo e incluso el todo poderoso Todoroki se hace amigo de este nuevo individuo.

Mina está acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de su grupo, pero este año no lo es, las dos estrellas que sobresalen por atraer personas, son Bakugou y Midoriya. Entiende lo de Bakugou, si eliminas su odiosa personalidad, tiene un Quirk alucinante y unas ganas de ascender entre los grandes. Pero Midoriya parece tan tímido, tan retraído y algo vergonzoso.

Aunque en el festival escolar fue la hostia.

Luego con forme pasa el tiempo, el chico no hace más que destacar, una y otra vez, convirtiéndose en el pilar más grande en medio de la licencia provisional.

Ahí es donde Ashido, aunque no hable con él, concede en medio de una sonrisa que sin duda Midoriya sería un gran héroe. Pero solo es un pensamiento fugaz, no demasiado grande, antes de saltar con el resto de su clase para aprobar.

Solo piensa que es un gran chico.

No es suficiente para que avance a algo más.

¿Verdad?

.

—Podrías ayudar a Midoriya—le dice Aizawa-sensei una tarde cerca del final de su último año.

Ashido queda confundida, antes de ver de reojo al chico dar vueltas y caer de frente al suelo. El baile de ultimo año está cerca, han pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas como para pensar en ellas, donde Midoriya ha estado casi en el medio de todo.

Pero a pesar que este destaca, que siempre sonríe y siempre intenta ganar.

Apesta en el baile.

De una forma en que nunca había visto a nadie.

La coordinación de un parto muerto.

—No puedo hacer milagros—dice divertida a su profesor, pero igual trota donde el chico.

Es divertido verlo frustrado por algo, cuando siempre murmura de forma tétrica cuando esta emocionado (toda la clase notaba ese pequeño tic personal) y no como ahora, que parecía a punto de rendirse ante una prueba minúscula.

Comparada a las que había vivido.

—Midoriya—le saluda amablemente al llegar a su lado.

Este salta asustado como un conejo en medio de la boca de su cazador, ella quiere reírse de eso, a pesar de que su Quirk de ácido la hace inmune a muchos ataques físicos, ella piensa que al lado de monstruos como Midoriya, Bakugou o Todoroki no tiene muchas oportunidades. Pero aun así el chico parece algo intimidada de ella.

Tal vez es de las mujeres en general, de reojo a notado que no suele interactuar mucho con otras chicas que no sean Uraraka. Bueno ella no lo ha notado, lo han señalado Kaminari y Mineta, que siempre dicen que parece demasiado inocente para las chicas.

Por suerte, no ocupan otro pervertido en la clase.

—A-Ashido-san—tartamudea levantándose de golpe algo sonrojado.

Demasiado tímido.

Pero ella a pesar de no estar en el top de la clase (notas principalmente) tiene el carisma de un héroe y la naturalidad para tratar con desconocidos.

—Aizawa-sensei me ha dicho que te de una mano, así que estoy para ser tu profesora especial de baile—explica con una gran sonrisa brillante.

Entonces algo pasa, al principio el chico parece pensar en sus palabras y avergonzarse, pero de la nada una enorme sonrisa aparece en el rostro del chico. Ella junto con otras chicas se burlan de Uraraka cuando se defiende de las burlas de que es pareja con Deku, diciendo algo sobre que su sonrisa es deslumbrante, Tsuyu también lo dice, pero ninguna otra le da importancia.

Ella incluso ha visto a Deku sonreír de largo, sin darle nada de importancia, solo una sonrisa normal.

Pero verla, esa es otra historia.

Su interior se retuerce y se siente nerviosa, ella nunca ha sentido eso, ni siquiera cuando ha luchado con villanos.

¿Qué es eso?

—Eso sería de muchísima ayuda Ashido-san, eres una gran bailarina—continua hablando sin notar el impacto de su sola sonrisa.

Pero sus palabras son peores, tan sinceras, tan llenas de emoción.

Su interior explota.

¿Qué clase de poder tiene este chico?

.

Tienen una semana para aprender un baile sencillo para la fiesta, Midoriya parece nervioso de acercarse a ella, para su terror ella también es incomoda cuando la toca, pero no importa, ella lo obliga hacerlo. Al principio es algo tedioso, pero con forme avanza el tiempo, este se suelta y parece decidido a bailar. Contra todo pronostico el chico solo ocupa una explicación detallada de que hacer, aunque es algo monótona y ella prefiere la libertad, este ocupa otro tipo de enseñanza a la cual ella también se acopla.

—¿Recibiste clase de ballet de niña?—cuestiona impresionado Midoriya.

Ella sonríe emocionada de compartir parte de su historia.

—Mis padres pensaron que era buena idea, pero después de un tiempo descubrieron que soy un alma libre y me dejaron aprender baile callejero—responde tomando un poco de agua.

Midoriya asiente emocionado varias veces.

—Tu Quirk debe proporcionarte una capacidad de deslizamiento superior a la normal, también pareces ser muy carismática, un baile que se amolde a tu personalidad es mejor que el ballet tan estricto—comenta este risueño.

Esa sonrisa.

Esa jodida sonrisa.

Toma un gran trago de agua.

No entiende que pasa, dos días revoloteando a su lado, cuando llevan un año de conocerse.

Este chico no puede ser normal.

.

Mina se siente feliz y triste cuando la semana pasa y por fin es el esperado baile. Ya no esta tan emocionada como al principio, y aunque su grupo de amigos corre a la pista a bailar entre ellos, su usual alegría parece opaca y prefiere pasar a la mesa de bocadillos. Una semana al lado de Midoriya, después de conocerlo durante todo un año, hacen cosas raras en su interior que la confunden, ella no quiere estar confundida. Recuerda cuando antes de la licencia provisional molesto a Uraraka para que le dijera si estaba interesada en Iida o en Midoriya, pide disculpar mentalmente.

Ella no quisiera estar al lado del interrogatorio en este momento.

—Ashido-san—habla para su horror Midoriya desde su espalda.

Voltea de reojo, notándolo con su traje verde y su usual sonrisa bonachona.

Estúpida sonrisa.

La confundía aún más.

—Hola Midoriya, deberías estar bailando gracias a mis grandes enseñanzas—dice ignorando el interior revuelto, la timidez que le da un leve sonrojo y las ganas de salir corriendo.

Este se rasca la nuca del cuello, en un claro sinónimo de nervios y timidez.

Ella debe apretar los labios para no chillar de ternura.

¿Estaba perdida?

—Bueno me parece raro bailar con otras chicas…así que pensé en invitarte a ti—admite con timidez.

Totalmente.

Totalmente pérdida.

Su corazón da un brinco ante sus palabras, el sonrojo en su piel rosada también sobresale, su mente estallando y su estómago gritando para eliminar las mariposas.

—¿Ashido-san?—cuestiona Deku después de unos segundos.

Entonces ella decide, que necesita más de una semana para saber que pasaba en su interior, pero de que algo pasaba y había empezado, lo había. Toma de la mano del chico y lo lleva al medio del salón, recibiendo miradas disgustadas de varios de sus compañeros, que identifica como celos. Pero ella manda todo por la borda, manteniendo su usual sonrisa y dando giros en la pista de baile, ambos riendo divertidos.

No quiere pensar.

Solo quiere actuar.

El baile le ha enseñado a dejarse llevar por el ritmo, dejar que tu cuerpo se mueva para crear una interpretación del corazón.

Ver a Deku reír divertido frente a ella al equivocarse.

La hace sonreír a ella también.

Entonces comprende, que Deku no solo tiene un maravilloso Quirk que le permite romper las cosas con fuerza monstruosa.

No.

El verdadero poder del chico, era llegar al corazón de otros.

Como un verdadero héroe.

 **Fin**

 _Pense en ponerlo completo para no pensar en más one-shots, pero al final se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas y me puse a escribirlas xD  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	11. Enfermero

_Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Deku x Kirishima)_

 **Enfermero**

Kirishima Eijirou quiere ser un héroe desde niño, si bien le cuesta un poco al principio superar sus temores, cuando logra entrar a la U.A, piensa que es un nuevo inicio, una nueva oportunidad y un nuevo él. En realidad apenas entro al curso de héroes, muchas de sus ideas cambiaron progresivamente, descubriendo que aunque sus ideales estaban bien, aún tenía mucho que aprender. Existen personas de todo tipo y su grupo de compañeros era el claro ejemplo de los diferentes tipos de héroes que estarían a su lado en un mañana.

A pesar de que toda la clase estaba dividida, hizo rápidamente amigas con el chico explosiones llamado Bakugou. Era un tipo algo dominante y explosivo, pero tenía esa aura de victoria, de alcanzar la meta que le hizo convertirse en su amigo.

Era como alguien que se pone una meta y no se detiene hasta lograrla.

También había chicos divertidos como Kaminari, algo pervertidos, pero que te hacen reír en medio de la clase.

Otros como Todoroki con un poder monstruoso.

Correctos como el presidente de la clase Iida.

Carismáticos como Ashido su antigua compañera de escuela.

Y adorables como Asui.

Pero entre todos, cuando conoció a Midoriya, no pudo evitar pensar que el chico estaba en el lugar equivocado. Demasiado tímido al principio, algo vergonzoso y que dejaba que personajes como Bakugou le pasaran por encima. Pero aunque así era el chico normalmente, verlo en medio de la batalla era diferente, no era explosivo y que busca la victoria a toda costa como Bakugou, pero aun así era un tipo de héroe admirable.

Midoriya puede meterse en acción por sus ideales, salvar a las personas, aunque eso lo lastime a él. Siempre piensa las cosas y hace planes locos que llevan al resto a la victoria, sonríe emocionado con sus amigos cercanos, pero con el resto se muestra excesivamente amable, también lo ha visto ayudar a los profesores, solo porque esa es su naturaleza amable.

Es lo opuesto a Bakugou.

Pero junto a él, son las estrellas de la clase.

Aun superando el poder de Todoroki o la inteligencia de Yaoyorozu, incluso el carisma de Ashido.

Midoriya y Bakugou, eran diferentes al resto, con algo magnético.

Por eso pensó, que al ser amigo de Bakugou, Midoriya no le afectaría como otros de su clase.

Claramente se equivocó.

.

Todo comenzó cuando había sufrido un accidente en el segundo año de la academia, para su desgracia Recovery Girl estaba fuera en una misión o ayudando a alguien, lo que produjo que estuviera en media enfermería, con un brazo roto, una pierna fracturada y un dolor del carajo. Todos sus compañeros estaban en medio de pasantías u otros proyectos esa semana, así que no le quedó otra opción que soportar los analgésicos y estar en medio de una camilla meditando sobre sus errores.

Había abusado de su Quirk, claro que salvo a las personas, pero aun así e había sobrepasado, acto que el villano aprovecho para herirlo a ese nivel.

Aun en medio de la sangre y el dolor, recordaba la sonrisa del niño que había rescatado.

No había sido tan malo.

Si al final este estaba a salvo.

—Kirishima-kun—hablo alguien en la puerta de la enfermería.

A través de su leve capacidad de movimiento, pudo alzar la vista para ver a Midoriya con la ropa algo sucia y algunos cortes en su cuerpo.

No era el único que tuvo un mal día.

—Midoriya—regreso el saludo con su mano buena.

Después de explicarle su situación, Midoriya sonrió nervioso admitiendo que en su pasantía no todo había salido bien y que también termino herido. Sus heridas no eran graves, así que con una gran habilidad este las vendo rápidamente, tal vez la experiencia de sus heridas a lo largo del tiempo.

Midoriya era bastante masculino.

Antes de seguir hablando, este se disculpó un momento para salir, llegando minutos después con algunas frutas y bebidas. Las puso en su lado en la cama, antes de indicarle que le ayudaría a comer.

—N-No es necesario—tartamudeo avergonzado.

Que alguien lo alimentara, no era algo muy masculino y era un golpe fuerte a su ego.

Para su sorpresa, Midoriya no parecía molesto o asustado por su arranque frenético para impedir que le ayudaran.

Entonces, el chico sonrió.

Kirishima se congelo.

—Kirishima-kun siempre se preocupa por otros y los ayuda sin dudarlo, aun así le cuesta recibir la ayuda de otros…deberías aceptar la ayuda de otros, la mereces por ser un gran héroe—explica Midoriya con calma y tranquilidad, como si hablara del crimen.

Algo dentro de Kirishima se rompió, como había visto con Uraraka, con Iida, con Todoroki, rayos incluso con Ashido o Tsuyu. Algo en esa sonrisa que te hace lanzarte frente a él, para que nadie lo lastime, sintiendo un poco de molestia por la forma cortante de Bakugou con el pobre, aunque desde el año pasado había menguado al punto de ser buenos rivales.

Debo protegerlo.

Su interior gritaba.

Acepto lo que él dice.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cuando asintió y Midoriya le dio un poco de fruta que podía comer con su brazo bueno.

Su interior se retorció ante la cercanía.

Ahora entendía porque incluso los profesores, cuando Midoriya pasaba, se detenían para saludarlo o porque todos siempre querían hablar con el chico. Por qué Yaoyorozu le gustaba sentarse a charlar, Kaminari lo arrastraba para jugar video juegos o Aizawa siempre suspiraba antes de darle algún dulce al chico como si fuera un crio.

Era imposible no pasar una hora al lado de este, sin sentir esa necesidad de protegerlo.

Que chico más raro.

—No te preocupes Kirishima, volveré mañana para ayudarte también—admite este con una sonrisa demasiado brillante.

Él termina asintiendo como un manso cordero a sus pies.

El poder de ese chico era peligroso.

Cuando regresa a clases con sus compañeros, cuando ve al chico sonreírle y sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se sonroja, nota a media clase suspirando a su lado, como si comprendieran su problema.

Kirishima se sujeta la cabeza, sin entender cuando rayos esto paso.

—Ese es el poder del perdedor—admite Bakugou a su lado, sin sorprenderse de lo sucedido.

Él queda congelado.

Si Bakugou admite eso.

Él estaba perdido.

Mierda.

 **Fin**

 _Kirishima en el manga esta jodidamente hermoso, así que ya no podía esperar por escribir de él.  
_

 _Debido al apoyo recibido, fue que actualice tan rapido xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	12. Niñero

_Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Eri x Deku x Kota)_

 **Niñero**

Cuando Deku se ofreció para ser niñera ese fin de semana, había esperado que todo fuera tranquilo, ya en su segundo año de la academia y con su Quirk aún más dominado, no podría ser tan malo cuidar dos niños, en especial esos dos niños. Kota y Eri eran en general niños tranquilos, si bien al inicio Kota no lo quería, todo había cambiado después de salvarlo, mientras que si bien Eri solía ser muy tímida, al menos con Mirio y con él era muy abierta.

Además los dos se conocían y se llevaban bien.

No podía ser tan difícil.

El resto de su grupo se sorprendió que accediera fácilmente, pero es que él estaba encariñado con los niños.

—Deku-niichan—grita Eri con felicidad al entrar por la puerta de la entrada de las habitaciones corriendo a sus brazos.

La toma fácilmente dándole una voltereta, como ha visto hacer a Mirio y que sabe que Eri ama, la niña suelta una risa musical, que le hace cálido el interior.

—Buenas—dice Kota detrás de ella, con tono más serio pero mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Nota en la puerta de la entrada, los zapatos rojos que le hacen reír divertido ante la timidez del niños.

—Ven aquí Kota-kun—le dice extendiéndole la mano.

El niño duda un momento, pero termina corriendo para envolverlo en un abrazo, terminando con ambos niños sobre él, haciéndolo sonreír cuando comienzan a contarle todo lo que han pasado.

Aizawa-sensei al ver esto, dice que volverán mañana por los pequeños, este asiente emocionado diciendo que dará lo mejor de sí para cuidar a los niños. Los pequeños lo obligan a sentarse en el sillón, donde comienzan nuevamente a hablar sobre sus poderes, Kota demostrando que su manipulación de agua cada vez es más fuerte y Eri afirmando que controla mejor su Quirk, ambos sonriendo enormemente cuando los alaba por sus avances.

Ellos no serán discriminados por no tener poderes como él, lo cual es suficiente para hacerlo sonreír.

Katsuki es el primer en despertar, sorprendido por dos mocosos al lado de Midoriya, quienes al verlo se ponen tímidos y a la defensiva, claramente sin quererlo en escena para tener a Deku solo para ambos.

—Deku—gruñe en saludo, este le responde con una sonrisa brillante.

Como siempre.

—Buen día Kaa-chan—saluda dispuesto a levantarse, pero siendo detenido por ambos niños, quienes se aferran a su niñero temporal.

Katsuki gruñe a los mocosos, ya que son demasiado pequeños para apartarlos, notando en los ojos de los niños lo que ve en los ojos de sus compañeros, quieren a Deku solo para ellos en una extraña tregua donde ambos lo comparten.

Mocosos.

Se va para hacer el desayuno, es su turno y la mayoría de chicos le dicen que si cocina, limpiaran por él, lo cual es un buen trato.

.

Los siguientes en despertar son Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, también Ida quienes suelen levantarse temprano a entrenar u hacer otros deberes. Los dos pequeños quienes jugaban video juegos con Deku, vuelven ponerse alertas y pegarse al chico, impidiendo que hable mucho con sus usuales compañeros, quienes parecen sorprendidos de dicha actitud.

—Nunca podemos estar solos, Nii-chan—dice Eri con un adorable puchero, que logra desarmar a Midoriya, haciendo que se olvide de sus compañeros para abrazar a la niña.

Kota sonríe de forma maliciosa a los tres nuevos llegados, quienes se tensan ante las claras intenciones de los niños, que Deku parece obviar.

Los niños eran de temer.

.

El resto del día pasa similar, Deku intercambiando pocas palabras con los demás, para concentrar toda su atención en los niños que parecen encantados con los mimos. A pesar de no ter hermanos menores o mucha interacción con pequeños, es en verdad un gran niñero. Cuida a los niños pacientemente, no deja que coman alimentos no debidos o jugar de forma muy temeraria. Su misma actitud pasiva y su cara de cordero, hacen que los niños hagan lo que les pide sin mucha dificultad.

A la hora de la cena ambos pequeños aun están correteando, perseguidos por Midoriya que finge ser un monstruo.

En toda la estancia se escuchan las risas de los niños, antes de ser atrapados en un mar de cosquillas.

—Quien diría que sería tan bueno con los niños—menciona Ashido divertida, aunque algo celosa de no poder acercarse.

Durante todo el día los pequeños lloraban si otra persona se acercaba.

Los demás prefirieron mantenerse alejados.

—Bueno tiene una habilidad innata para las personas, los niños simplemente se ven atraídos a él por naturaleza—dice Asui tomando parte de su bebida.

Bakugou suelta un gruñido, mientras Yaoyorozu y Todoroki suspiran.

—Quien diría que los niños pueden ser tan celosos—comenta divertido Kaminari con una mano en su cintura.

En esta ocasión era Uraraka quien se acercaba con una sonrisa tímida, los niños dejaron de reír, antes de abrazar con fuerza a Deku, quien solo miraba confundido sin notar nada raro su actitud.

—Hora de dormir—anuncia Deku, al tiempo que Kota y Eri alzan las manos.

—¡Cuento!—gritan chocando las manos.

Luego de una carrera fingida, donde Midoriya deja ganar a ambos, están en una habitación de visitantes, donde los niños dormían en la cama y él en un futon en el suelo para protegerlos de cualquier eventualidad. Las habilidades de ambos niños eran codiciada, si bien la academia estaba vigilada, él no se confiaba.

Luego de contarles algunas historias de All Might y suyas propias, ambos pequeños terminaron dormidos sujetos de las manos.

Midoriya pasó el resto de la noche, pensando en la seguridad de los niños.

.

La siguiente mañana fue incluso más ajetreada, los niños se bañaron por su cuenta, admitiendo que ya eran grandes, comieron sin quejarse la comida de Bakugou (todos amaban la comida del chico explosiones), jugaron con él en las afueras del lugar, escondiéndose o pidiéndole a Deku que saltara con su poder y ellos en su espalda. La merienda fue entre malos chistes del chico de pelo verdoso y leves interacciones con sus Quirk para entrenar.

—Cuando sea grande quiero ser como Deku-niichan y Mirio-niichan—hablaba Eri juntando sus manos emocionada.

Kota por otro lado chasqueo la lengua.

—Yo voy a superarte—declaro este alzando la barbilla altanero.

Él solo sonrió, aceptando más historias de los niños, antes de que cayeran dormidos sobre su regazo bajo un árbol. Ambos lucían demasiado tranquilos, como si no hubieran pasado por experiencias traumáticas los últimos años, creyendo en él como su pilar.

Nunca tuvo hermanos menores.

Pero para Deku.

Kota y Eri eran su familia, juraba protegerlos a un a costa de su propia vida.

Con esa sonrisa termino velando por su sueños, deseando convertir el mundo, en un lugar donde ambos pudieran crecer sin preocupaciones.

 **Fin**

 _La idea de Eri y Kota monopolizando a Deku, es demasiado flufy para mi.  
_

 _Vi varios comentarios sobre el profesor Aizawa, pero ya tenía esta historia lista y no queria dejarla para otro día, pero no se preocupen, la siguiente sera del profesor borra quirks :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	13. Profesor

_Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Aizawa x Deku)_

 **Profesor**

Aizawa Shota realmente no tenía intenciones de ser profesor, es una de esas partes de la vida que llegan de forma imperceptible y avanzan sin que te des cuenta, como cuando alguien hierve un sapo con agua fría y de poco a poco vas subiendo calor hasta que muere por idiota. Lamentablemente para Aizawa así es ser profesor, donde al principio no le daba importancia y ahora, es la burla de sus compañeros por actuar a veces de mamá gallina con sus estudiantes.

No es que no les de autonomía, él tiene plena confianza del crecimiento de los chicos, pero también él estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por cada uno de ellos.

Entre ese grupo de selectos niños, que han demostrado lo que ninguna de sus anteriores clases pudo, esta ese niño Midoriya.

Al principio estaba seguro de expulsarlo, alguien que no tiene esperanza o futuro con un Quirk destructivo para él. Pero a pesar de sus deseos de alejarse del chico problemático, termina aceptándolo con el resto de la clase, ayudándolo como cualquier estudiante y reprendiéndolo si tiene que ser.

Uno más, se dice siempre que lo ve por el pasillo.

Pero ese niño no es uno más.

Exceptuando su relación con All might, hay algo propio de Midoriya, algo que solo posee él que otros no tienen. Había visto algo similar en Bakugou, un líder innato que atrae a las personas por sus deseos de superarse y la habilidad para lograrlo.

Pero Midoriya aunque tiene lo mismo, es diferente.

Carisma.

A un nivel que nunca antes había visto.

Que se lo digan a él que conoce de carisma, no por nada él trabajo en equipo de Ms. Joke y sobrevivió sin hacerle daño a pesar de sus burlas constantes e ideas de matrimonio.

El carisma de Midoriya era diferente, no solo quieres ver al chico realizar su sueño debido a su entrenamiento constante y deseo de superación, había algo cuando este sonreía amablemente a otros, su gran disposición de siempre ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban y su forma algo tímida de ser, que tenía encandilada a toda su clase y personajes fuera de esta.

Al principio le restó importancia, como había notado a otros hacerlo, aunque siempre notando que Uraraka e Iida, sus primeros amigos más cercanos, estaban encandilados por el chico, como un insecto que ve la luz. Entonces fue cuando reconoció al chico, pero tampoco hizo nada para neutralizarlo.

Al igual que un sapo que no siente el agua caliente, debido a la manera paulatina que se forma.

Pero entonces, otros chicos fueron involucrados.

Todoroki, Kirishima, Asui, Yaoyorozu, Mina, Kaminari…toda la clase incluyendo a Bakugou, estaban encandilados por el chico, siempre sonriendo cuando este lo hacía, siguiéndolo en medio de la batalla o reconociéndolo como rival. Cada uno de estos parecía genuinamente afectado por el pensamiento de Midoriya a su persona, siempre intentando hacerlo sonreír y apoyarlo en sus ridículas decisiones.

Los niños que salvaba que lo amaban.

Los tres grandes que siempre estaban a su alrededor revoloteando.

All Might que más que otro profesor, lo trataba como un hijo.

Nezu el director que perdonaba las faltas del chico que debió haber sido expulsado por su impertinencia.

Los demás profesores.

Viéndolo desde este punto de vista, fue algo inocente el haber pensado que él no sería afectado, cuando todos a la redonda lo habían hecho.

.

—Aizawa-sensei—hablo una voz hacienda que se detuviera en el pasillo.

Una voz suave y tranquila llena de paz, a estas alturas Aizawa sabía que era inútil intentar luchar contra el poder que poseía Midoriya, ya que incluso su propio poder no podría con el del chico natural.

No es sorpresa que incluso el mismo Todoroki detenga sus pasos y se desvié para caminar con Midoriya cuando lo ve, que Yaoyorozu deje sus libros para conversar con el chico, que Bakugou usualmente explosivo se calme levemente ahora que todo está arreglado con este para hacer entrenamiento porque Midoriya lo pide con esa cara.

Ve de reojo al chico llegar a su lado.

Con esa jodida sonrisa, que hace que Iida acepte cosas que no aceptaría como representante de la clase o que Uraraka termine flotando por error.

—Siento molestarlo, pero había olvidado entregarle este papel en la mañana, debido al entrenamiento lo olvide, lo siento mucho por mi error—dice el chico temeroso y tímido haciendo una reverencia con el papel extendido.

Aizawa ha castigado a alumnos por menos en el pasado, siempre estricto y reprendiéndolos ya que cualquier fallo en la vida real, puede significar la vida o la muerte de algún ciudadano. Debido a eso sus clases siempre son las más temidas entre toda la academia, conocido anteriormente por su actitud horrible a sus estudiantes y reprobándolos si no les ve futuro.

Él no acepta papeles de mocosos que olvidas algo importante como los permisos de padres para salidas.

Él nunca lo hace.

Pero aunque sus pensamientos son esos, no entiende por qué su mano termina sacando el papel de las manos de Midoriya, quien alza el rostro con esos grandes y gigantes ojos esperanzados.

—Eres un niño problemático Midoriya—musita después de un suspiro.

Su interior, al igual de cualquiera persona a la redonda, se calienta de emoción y paz al ver al chico sonreír emocionado por algo tan simple.

Siempre emocionado por la mínima cosa y sonriendo genuinamente, como ninguna otra persona puede hacer.

—Gracias Aizawa-sensei, sin duda usted es un profesor demasiado genial—expresa con gran emoción el chico apretando los puños.

Casi con chispas saliendo a su lado, como un buen protagonista de la shonen.

Aizawa comienza a pensar que el Quirk de Deku no es de tener súper fuerza, si no el de capturar a las personas poco a poco, hasta atraparlas como una serpiente en su mirada y matarlas con su veneno rápidamente. Por qué Aizawa siente que en ese momento, saltaría como la mamá gallina que se burlan los otros profesores, si alguien intentara hacerle daño a este niño.

Sin olvidar como en su cabeza, toda lógica desaparece, para dejar una niebla de felicidad por las palabras del chico, que ahora corre de regreso al resto de sus clases.

Dejando a Aizawa solo en el pasillo, viendo el papel en sus manos, pensando que entiende mejor que nadie a All might.

Este niño tenía algo.

Algo peligroso.

Que hace que todos a su alrededor, hagan cosas que normalmente no harían, con tal de verlo feliz.

Camina en dirección de la sala del director, donde debe entregar un permiso de la clase 1-A que han pedido permiso para tener una mascota grupal. Algo que nunca hubiera aceptado, pero que vino de parte de Midoriya y aunque se hizo el fuerte negándolo frente a la clase, su deseo era hacerlo por sorpresa para que todos se emocionaran.

Sobre todo ver la sonrisa en la cara de Midoriya.

Se detiene en el pasillo con aura deprimente, eso de encandilarse por una persona, no era algo genial.

Pero tampoco algo que se puede evitar.

 **Fin**

 _Todos pidiendo Por Aizawa-sensei, tomen su Azawa sensei xD_ ** _  
_**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	14. Pasante

_Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

…

 **One for all**

…

 _(Aizawa x Deku)_

 **Pasante**

¿Cuándo es el día?

Hoy es el día.

¿De quién es el día?

Mío es el día.

Ella se sonrió en medio del espejo del baño de la academia, apretando los puños y con una mirada esperanzada por su primer día como pasante en la U.A. Había estudiado tanto y hecho diferentes trabajos como héroe, que no podía esperar por ver a los niños de la clase I-A de héroes. Ella no había estado en la U.A cuando fue estudiante, pero no por eso no fue un héroe reconocido.

Bloody era su nombre por su curioso Quirk, que en realidad era una gran ventaja como héroe.

Con 22 años (edad que no se pregunta porque es un tabú para ella, 18 por siempre) cabello negro algo desalineado hasta media espalda y grandes ojos chocolate, estatura pequeña, pero cuerpo pasable para que algunos hombres voltearan a verla, un traje formal por su primer día.

Sí.

Ella iba a brillar hoy.

.

Sonrió emocionada a Aizawa-sensei, quien la llevaba como asistente ese día, hablando aburrido cosas que para ella sonaban emocionantes hasta no poder más. Se preocupó que fueran un poco pasada la hora, para ella estar antes de la hora era muy importante, le gustaba dar buenas impresiones.

La puerta se abrió.

Ella prácticamente saltaba de la emoción.

Los adolescentes la vieron curiosos cuando se puso frente Aizawa-sensei frente al aula entera, ella con una sonrisa amable, que alguno que otro estudiante la regreso confundido. Ella sabía quiénes eran todos, desde que le informaron a inicio de año sobre su posible pasantía, los había estudiado, visto los festivales y noticias que los involucraban.

Entre todos ellos dos destacaron sobre los demás para ella, por sus diferentes personalidades, pero fabulosos Quirk.

Bakugou Katsuki.

Midoriya Izuku.

Claro que otros como el poderoso mitad hielo o fuego, el Quirk de creación o el de gravedad, también entraron en su rango de fanática de poderes. Incluso el sujeto que tenía una sombra que controlaba casi siempre a voluntad o el Quirk de ácido de la chica de piel rosada. La clase I-A de héroes, este año tenía una gran variedad de poderes interesantes, que ella no podía esperar por preguntar cuando hablara con estos.

—Ella será mi asistente, es una pasante que estará aquí por un mes o dos—hablo Aizawa de forma aburrida.

Ella sonrió nerviosa, recordando cuando fue joven, las ocasiones en que trabajo con uno de sus héroes favoritos.

Este parecía detestarla por sus ánimos y que siempre quería abrazarlo, pero es que cuando usaba traje, era jodidamente atractivo.

Este la vio con una clara indicación que era su turno.

Paso al frente con una gran sonrisa.

Sin miedo hablar al público, menos a los niños-adolecentes.

—Mi nombre es Otsuka Luka, soy pasante de profesora y estudie también administración de empresas, pero en mis tiempos libres soy héroe profesional, tal vez me conozcan como Bloody—se presentó alegremente con los demás.

Hubo un leve silencio, donde todos se vieron confundidos, como si no la conocieran.

Un bloque imaginario cayó sobre su cabeza.

No la conocían.

Se fue a una esquina con la frente sombreada de azul, mientras Aizawa suspiraba aburrido.

—No es un héroe muy conocido, ya que suele trabajar con policía en casos específicos…pero ella sin duda es un dolor de trasero difícil de derrotar—explico Aizawa calmadamente.

La clase aun la veía con dudas, causando que ella se hiciera más una bolita en el suelo.

Nunca nadie la conocía.

Era un fracaso.

.

Al final dado que ese día la clase tenía programada una sección de entrenamiento, Aizawa supuso que sería mejor que los chicos conocieran sus habilidades de forma práctica. Ella sin cambiarse y quedándose con el traje camino con el aura oscura rodeándola. Después que todos se cambiaran a sus trajes deportivos, ella suspiro al escuchar las indicaciones de Aizawa a su persona, sobre que al ser un héroe profesional debían ir en serio y comento sobre sus arranques de ira.

—Aizawa-san—chillo en un puchero, que hizo que todos los estudiantes se vieran confundidos.

—Tiene aspecto de Loli y es pequeña, no parece un gran problema—musito el chico Kaminari en voz alta.

Luka se sonrojo levemente, antes de tocarse las mejillas y moverse como un gusano.

Ella no era tan loli.

Pero le agradaba que alguien hiciera esa comparación.

—Bakugou y Midoriya irán primero—indico Aizawa indiferente.

Bakugou-kun.

Midoriya-kun

Sus ojos se iluminaron emocionados, mientras el resto de la clase lucia alarmado de que eligiera a dos de los chicos con más crecimiento y poder de la clase.

La práctica era sencilla, si ambos la derrotaban o lograban inmovilizarla.

Ganaban.

—Sera sencillo—hablo Bakugou apretando sus puños, mientras a su lado Midoriya la veía fijamente con grandes ojos verdes.

Lucia precavido.

Eso le agrado.

Que no la subestimara.

Cuando sonó la señal de Aizawa, claramente Bakugou se lanzó sobre ella volando con una explosión, apuntándole con una de sus manos. No se movió inclusive cuando este pareció dudar de herirla, antes de lanzar un bombardeo en su dirección. El impacto en parte de su pecho y abdomen lo sintió claramente, el ardor de las llamas, la sensación de impacto, el ácido en su piel rostizada y la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo.

Escucho el jadeo de los estudiantes al verla sobre sus pies, con el cuerpo sangrente.

—Idiota no te moviste—gruñe Bakugou con una muy leve insinuación de miedo a que estuviera herida.

Había esperado más de ella, había esperado que hiciera algo, no la subestimo y fue contra ella como un héroe profesional.

Bien.

—Una buena explosión Bakugou-kun, en la escala de dolor, le daría un seis bien ganado—hablo con una sonrisa volteándose a él.

Todos quedaron en shock, al ver como su piel comenzaba a tornarse levemente rosada, para que la anterior herida de gravedad que tenía, desapareciera.

—Mi Quirk es la regeneración, algunos dejan cicatrices que se desvanecen con el tiempo, pero aunque explotes mi cuerpo este se regenerara…lamentablemente eso no me deja muchas opciones de lucha y solo de aguante, así que debí aprender a luchar por mí misma—explico Luka con falso pesar, antes de correr en dirección al chico que apenas pudo esquivarla.

Pero él era un niño.

Inteligente, poderoso y con algo de ego, que no tenía la experiencia de años que tenía ella.

Así que la patada en su rostro que lo mando volando, este no lo esperaba.

Experiencia.

La base de todo buen héroe.

El frio en su espalda era suficiente para indicarle de un ataque, una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro, cuando se agacho rasgando aún más la ropa que ya estaba quemada por el impacto del chico explosiones. Pudo ver con incredulidad el rostro de Midoriya cuando la patada junto con él, pasaron de su objetivo y su rostro de no esperarlo.

Curioso.

El chico también había creado un leve ego por ganar en sus batallas, muy leve, pero suficiente para pensar que un golpe así podría darle.

Un niño apenas.

Sujeto parte de su hombro que aún estaba en el aire, antes de girarlo y tomar su muñeca y lanzarlo con una llave por su espalda, dándole un fuerte impacto que lo dejo sin aire.

Más frio.

Viro su rostro unos centímetros, escapando del ataque de un recién despertado Bakugou, quien al igual que Midoriya pareció incrédulo de la sorpresa de su ataque. Tomo su muñeca, sujetándola con fuerza suficiente para no herirlo, pero si para lanzarlo de rostro al suelo. Ambos inmovilizados con sus dos manos. Curiosamente ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, ella retrocedió y empujo muy levemente la pierna de Bakugou, causando que este impactara con Midoriya y ambos ataques colisionaran entre ellos.

Dio un giro sobre su espalda, antes de alzar las manos divertida al ver a los dos chicos levantarse nuevamente.

Una sonrisa algo sádica la inundo, escucho levemente a uno de los espectadores decir algo de que no era tan agradable ahora.

La batalla continuo.

.

Ningún estudiante del grupo pudo ganarle en una batalla, principalmente porque no estaban listos para el dolor y el horror de sus formas de liberarse de ser atrapada. Desde Ashido gimiendo cuando la atrapo sin importar que el ácido disolviera parte de su piel, hasta el chico de las cintas, que se horrorizo cuando ella misma se rompió la muñeca para escapar sin mostrar dolor alguno. El chico de las pelotas moradas fue quien más molestia le causo, pero esquivarlas no fue tan difícil al este no practicar puntería, y derrotarlo con un guiño en el ojo fue inesperadamente divertido.

A pesar de sus enfrentamientos, pocos de la clase 1-A fueron en serio, pero no listos para herir.

Ellos protegían.

No lastimaban.

Aunque Todoroki atravesó parte de sus manos con picos de hielo, su expresión de horror cuando ella grito en un falso tono de dolor, fue suficiente para que fuera derrotado.

El dolor ella no lo sentía, una parte de su cuerpo era inmune al dolor en medio de su Quirk activado, claro que los niños no lo sabían.

Ella gano, pero perdió un hermoso conjunto de ropa. Así que tomando prestado un traje de los chicos, que para su desgracia le quedaba en perfecto estado por su pequeño tamaño, regresaron a la clase.

Ella sonriendo emocionada.

—El Quirk de Otsuka es el de la regeneración, ella puede infiltrarse con facilidad en lugares peligrosos y como lo han notado, incluso aunque la atrapen ella suele mutilarse para escapar ya que el miembro mutilado puede volver a crecer—hablo Aizawa con desacuerdo, nunca apoyándola cuando usaba esos métodos poco ortodoxos.

Los estudiantes tampoco parecían muy emocionados por escuchar eso.

Intento sonreír para calmarlos.

—Mi Quirk es uno donde mi cuerpo sale levemente lastimado, pero en comparación a otros que pueden salir heridos, prefiero recibir el impacto ya que mi cuerpo se sanara…excepto cuando Aizawa-san usa su Quirk en mi—murmuro lo último con la frente sombreada.

Mal recuerdo de una misión.

La clase continuo con algunos estudiantes haciéndole preguntas sobre materias normales, que ella no dudo en ayudar a contestar, sobre todo en matemáticas y biología, donde parecía apasionada por hablar.

.

El termino de las clases hicieron que Luka saliera con una sonrisa, nunca fue su sueño ser profesora, pero estos niños eran tan lindos…excepto Mineta, cuando intento tocarle el trasero ella saco uno de sus puñales (arma de trabajo) y la clavo en su escritorio con una sonrisa siniestra, después de eso el chico pareció aún más calmado que antes.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando al entrar, vio a All Might sentado tomando el té, con uno de los estudiantes del día.

—Midoriya-kun—hablo saludándolo emocionada.

Este tenía un pequeño parche en su mejilla (causa de ella cuando se emocionó en pelear) y la saludaba amablemente. Saludo también como correspondía a All Might, quien sonrió de forma amable aun en su extraña forma delgada que le daba algo de pena. Ella como muchos otros, había admirado a All might toda la vida, siendo su inspiración mientras crecían y verlo en este estado, le producían melancolía.

La sociedad lo ocupaba.

El pilar de esta sociedad.

Sin él, todo poco a poco parecía ir en un leve caos silencioso, que esperaba el momento justo para atacar.

Noto que se formó un extraño silencio, proveniente de una conversación incomoda o privada que ella no debería saber o enterarse.

Igual siguió sonriendo normalmente, como si no lo hubiera notado.

—All Might no sabía que eras buen amigo de Midoriya-kun…aunque ahora que lo pienso, sus Quirk son levemente similares—musito al aire pensando que eso tenía sentido, aunque jamás lo había notado hasta que no los vio a los dos juntos.

Sus dos Quirk eran potenciadores, y aunque All might tenía una mayor potencia de fuerza cuando funcionaba, el de Midoriya según sus investigaciones, cada vez parecía mejorar también.

Curioso.

Noto a ambos hombres tensarse sin verla, algo nerviosos y sudando levemente.

¿Qué había pasado?

Siguió sonriendo haciéndose la desentendida, aunque por dentro la curiosidad picaba por saber que había dicho para ponerlos nerviosos.

—Solo hablaba una charla sobre sus estudios con Midoriya, soy su profesor así que es normal—explico All Might con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

Nunca lo había visto con los demás estudiantes así.

Pero solo llevaba un día.

No podía asegurar nada.

Mejor cambiar del tema, ambos estaban muy tensos y ella no tenía aun demasiada información o conocimiento para adentrarse en las personas. Aizawa siempre se enojaba cuando ella poco a poco entraba en la mente de otros, conociéndolos, aprendiendo debilidades, sonriendo amablemente y por dentro acumulando información que pudiera servirle.

—Yo también quería hablar con Midoriya-kun, desde el festival estudiantil, no podía esperar por conocerlo—hablo con ambas manos en las mejillas.

El chico de cabellera verde ladeo el rostro confundido.

Una expresión…tan moe.

Chillo emocionada antes de apretar las mejillas del chico, quien se paralizo aún más tenso que antes, viéndola con la frente sombreada de azul.

—Midoriya-kun es tan kawai, cuando lo vi luchar contra Todoroki-kun pensé que era un chico demasiado genial y que su determinación era asombrosa, ha pasado años desde que vi a alguien luchar contra las pesadillas de una persona y dejar de lado la batalla—hablo sin dejar de restregar las mejillas, causando que este la viera confundido, ignorando sus manos pellizcando sus mejillas.

Parecía tan ajeno.

Tan humilde.

Sonrió con ternura antes de apartar las manos de su rostro, que tenía las mejillas algo hinchadas.

—¿Otsuka-sensei?—cuestiono el chico algo perdido, pero luciendo un rostro desconcertado tan adorable.

Si tan solo este fuera mayor unos siete años o ella más joven, no dudaría en preguntarle si se casaría con ella.

Pero era ilegal.

Rayos.

Sonrió divertida.

—No hay duda de que la clase 1-A tiene muchos chicos con futuro prometedor, pero entre ellos tú tienes ese aire, esa sensación…siento que llegaras muy alto Midoriya-kun, no puedo esperar por verte en la cima de todos los héroes—hablo aplaudiendo con las manos emocionada.

Recordando una de las batallas hace unos meses, donde el chico había estado en medio de la ciudad luchando contra el hombre con pico de pájaro, su forma de atacar, sus ojos llenos de chispa, esa seguridad de victoria…antes que todo se fuera al carajo unos instantes.

Pero fue eso.

El nacimiento de algo, que ella no podía esperar por ver.

Vio las mejillas del chico sonrojarse por el alago, rascando su nuca algo tímido.

Tan…tan…

—TAN MOE—chillo antes de atraerlo a ella y abrazarlo con fuerza, restregando su mejilla contra la de él.

All Might gritaba que lo soltara porque lo ahogaba, Midoriya estaba rojo como un tomate al estar entre sus pechos y ella se reía divertida.

Era algo extraño, pero Midoriya cuando sonreía, te daban ganas de abrazarlo, no soltarlo nunca y apuñalar a quien le hiciera daño.

Se preguntó si tendría el mismo efecto en todos.

Pero en ella era como el de un pollito que uno debe proteger de cualquier carnívoro en la redonda, abrazarlo todo el día y darle dulces.

—¿Quieres una piruleta?—le pregunto emocionada al chico cuando lo soltó.

Este sonrió algo apenado.

Ella volvió a chillar y abrazarlo.

Era demasiado Moe para la vida.

 **Fin _  
_**

 _Solo una persona pidio que hiciera un Deku x Autora, pero fue suficiente para encender la llama de emocion en mi :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
